towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
DEUS EX MACHINA EP.I "INQUISITORS"
'' DEUS EX MACHINA „IMPERIUM AGORUM“ EP.I '' E'inst unterstand Spherus Magna den großen Wesen. Sie regierten über uns die man die Agori nennt. Doch eines Tages erschufen sie die Elementlords, mächtige Anführer aus dem Volk der Kriegerspezies, welche uns nun an ihrer Stelle leiten sollten. Trotz gewissem Besitz erweitertem Denken gediehen unser Dörfer weiter, wir Agori lebten in einem stabilen Frieden und Wohlstand. Doch dann trat das Blut des Planeten aus seinem Innern an die Oberfläche, eine energetische Subtanz die wir Protodermis nannten. Sie war vernichtend und doch bot ihre Energie eine Vielzahl von Nutzungsmöglichkeiten. Während die großen Wesen die Gefahr in der Protodermis erkannten und ihren Nutzen mit Vorsicht betrieben, war sie für die Elementlords zu einem Symbol der Macht geworden. So entfachte sich ein Streit um die Protodermis, der sich weiter und weiter ausbreitete. Er gipfelte in jenes Ereignis, das wir als Kernkrieg bezeichneten und in einer Katastrophe die Spherus Magna für immer verändern sollte. Der Feuerstamm fiel in die Protodermis Abbaugebiete des Eis Stammes ein. Nach dem der Eis Stamm geschlagen und von den Quellen vertrieben worden war, begannen der siegreiche Feuerstamm mit dem massiven und schnelleren Abbau der Protodermis Quellen. Dies setzte dem Planeten, dessen Struktur schon seit längerem durch den Abbau des gefährlichen Rohstoffs gelitten hatte den Gnadenschuss. Spherus Magna zerbrach und viele Agori und andere Geschöpfe kamen bei dieser Katastrophe ums Leben. Aus den beiden Splittern sollten sich später zwei eigene Planeten entwickeln. Sie wurden von uns später Bota Magna und Aqua Magna genannt. Doch die meisten von uns Agori blieben auf dem größten Fragmentes von Spherus Magna zurück. Dies war das Ende einer Ära und für uns die Stunde Null. Mit dem Abzug der großen Wesen verließen uns jetzt auch die letzte Hoffnung auf eine neue Zukunft. Zumindest glaubten es unsere Vorfahren damals. B'''ara Magna, das größte Bruchstück von dem einstiegen Spherus Magna war ein Trostloser Ort. Wenige Wälder, kaum Flüsse und noch viel weniger fruchtbare Ebenen. Wüsten und scharfkantige Schluchten dominierten unsere neue alte Heimat. Ressourcenknappheit und der Mangel des Wissens der großen Wesen erschien für unsere Vorfahren wie ein unlösbares Problem. Und noch ein Problem blieb weiter hin vorhanden. Noch immer gab es einige kleinere Quellen der verfluchten Protodermis. Jetzt jedoch fassten die Agori den Mut zu einer neuer Hoffnung. Gestärkt durch die überlebenden Soldaten der Kriegerspezies, jetzt auch als Glatorianer bekannt, konnte eine neue Gesellschaftsordnung manifestiert werden. Und auch wenn die folgenden Jahre hart und entbehrend wahren, so gewannen die Agori an Stärke. Sie passten sich den neuen Begebenheiten an und lernten mit ihnen umzugehen. Dies waren die Jahre die unser Volk stark machten. Das alte Wissen wurde sorgsam verwaltet und ein neues entwickelte sich. Niemals mehr sollte dieses Erbe des Schreckens noch einmal aufgeweckt werden. Mit dem alten Wissen verschwanden auch die damit verbundenen Gedankengüter und niemand mehr hielt an ihnen fest. Eine neue Wissenschaft, eine neue Ordnung und eine neue Technologie nahm den Platz der alten ein. Und auch die gefährliche und verhasste Protodermis tat ihren Teil zur Erneuerung bei. Durch neue Forschungen und technologischem Fortschritts, war es den Wissenschaftlern gelungen die Protodermis dazu zu verwenden, die Wüste wieder zu beleben. Das wieder Wälder gediehen und Flüsse entstanden. Die schlimmsten Befürchtungen der Vorfahren hatten sich nicht bewahrheitet. Nicht nur Bara Magna hatte sich erneut verändert, auch wir Agori waren nicht mehr die selben wie vor dem großen Zerbrechen. In all den Jahren des Wiederaufbaus waren aus uns und der Kriegerspezies eine neue Art Agori heraus gegangen. Diese Art war größer, stärker und ausdauernder. ''Nun''' liegen zwischen dem großen Zerbrechen und dem gegenwärtigen Zeitalter 100.000 Jahre. Aus einer kargen Wüstenlandschaft wurde wieder ein Paradies, aus den Agori und der Kriegerspezies eine neue starke Rasse. Technik und Wissenschaft schuf eine neue Welt mit einem neuen System aus Straßen, Magnetbahnen und modernen Städten. Heute leben wir in einer Gesellschaft in der es uns an nichts mangelt, unsere Pflichten und Rechte stehen im Gleichgewicht und Bara Magna bedarf keiner fremden Hilfe mehr. Aus verstreuten Dörfern und einzelnen Agori Stämmen ist eine Macht geworden.'' '''''Eine die sich mit anderen Messen kann. Dass; ---- center|650px Prolog: 15.06.100.000 n.Z., 22:00 Uhr.' Der Agori ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken und blickte auf den Bildschirm. Dieser war in drei kleine Felder auf der linken Seite und ein großes auf der rechten unterteilt. Auf letzterem erschien die Flugbahn eines Objektes das sich der Atmosphäre des Planeten rasch näherte. Auf den drei kleineren erschienen eine Reihe von Daten, die sich immer wieder änderten. Muss wohl wieder irgend ein Stück Weltraumschrott sein, dachte der Wissenschaftler des Observatoriums und nippte an seinem Becher Kaffee. Doch nach einem weiteren und deutlich längerem Blick hielt der Agori inne. Für ein Stück Weltraumschrott flog dieses Objekt zu schnell und auch viel zu genau. Darauf ließen die Flugkoordinaten auf einem der kleinen Felder schließen. Ein Raumfahrzeug konnte es aber auch nicht sein, denn dafür war es viel zu klein. Zielkoordinaten berechnen, tippte der Wissenschaftler ein und prüfte die Daten. Das kleine Objekt stürzte auf einen der zwei großen Krater zu. Der Agori glaubte seinen Augen nicht mehr als er die Analyse des Computers in dem zweiten kleinen Feld auswertet. Sofort stellte er das Headset ein und leitete seine Daten weiter an den Hauptrechner des Observatoriums. „Hier Dr. Norks,“ sprach der Agori durch das Headset, „irgend ein kleines Objekt stürzt aus dem Orbit auf den Planeten.“ „Nach Geschwindigkeit und Flugmuster zu schließen,“ fuhr der Wissenschaftler fort, „könnte es von einem Raumfahrzeug aus abgeschossen worden sein.“ Mehre Agori in langen weißen Mänteln eilten in das Zimmer mit dem großen Zentralbildschirm. Auf diesem war die Flugbahn noch deutlich zu erkennen und weitere neue Informationen flackerten auf Unterbildschirmen auf. „Es wurde von Aqua Magna aus abgeschossen,“ bemerkte einer der Wissenschaftler und überprüfte die Daten noch einmal, „ganz sicher, dieses Objekt kommt aus Richtung Aqua Magna.“ „Doch kein Zeichen eines Raumfahrzeugs in der Nähe,“ murmelte ein anderer Wissenschaftler, „aber was könnte dieses Objekt dann abgeschossen haben?!“ D'''er Staub legte sich und die Maske registrierte das Licht des Mondes. Sie spürte die Moleküle in ihrer näheren Umgebung und begann diese zu sammeln. Mehr und mehr bis es genug waren sie zu einem Körper um zu formen. Kiina hatte gerade ihr Zelt aufgebaut und ein Feuer entzündet. Die Bikerin schreckte auf als sie den Knall hörte und fuhr herum. Der Kraterrand lag in der Sichtweite des kleinen Lagers und so konnte die junge Agori die Staubwolke erkennen die sich aus diesem erhob. Soll ich oder soll ich besser nicht, überlegte Kiina. Schließlich gewann die Neugier und die Bikerin eilte mit gezogener Pistole vorsichtig zum Rand des Kraters. „Was ist das denn?!“ entglitt es der jungen Agori als sie die goldenen Maske erblickte die mitten im Krater lag, „wo kommt die denn her?!“ Nun kam Kiina aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Vor ihren Augen begann sich wie aus dem nichts eine Gestalt unter der Maske zu bilden. Die junge Frau wollte sich zurück ziehen doch ihre Neugier hielt sie davor ab. Nach etwa einer Stunde lag unter der Maske der Körper eines Glatorianers. „Hallo, brauchen sie Hilfe,“ vernahm die Maske während sie dem neugeschaffenen Körper Leben ein hauchte, „wer sind sie und vor allem was sind sie?!“ „Mein Name ist Mata Nui,“ stellte sich das Wesen vor, „ich bin ein Toa und wurde aus meiner Heimat verband.“ „Wie geht es ihnen?“ wiederholte Kiina freundlich, „und brauchen sie Hilfe?“ „Nein, mir geht es soweit ganz gut,“ erwiderte Mata Nui und sah sich um, „aber dennoch fielen dank.“ „Was bitte ist ein Toa?!“ erkundigte sich Kiina während sie ihre Pistole wieder in den Halfter schob, „früher gab es hier mal Glatorianer aber was bitte ist ein Toa?!“ „Kommen sie erstmal mit zu meinem Zeltlager,“ lächelte die Bikerin, „bei einer Tasse heißem Tee oder Kaffee lässt es sich bestimmt besser reden.“ Mata Nui hatte Mühe Kiina zu folgen. Denn er hatte sich noch nicht richtig an das Laufen gewöhnt. „Es ist hier so still,“ bemerkte der Toa nach dem er sich neben der Agori nieder gelassen hatte, „können sie singen oder ein Instrument spielen?“ „Nein,“ lächelte Kiina und sah dem Toa in die Augen, „aber ich kann uns das Radio anmachen.“ Die Bikerin holte das Kofferradio aus dem Beiwagen ihres Motorrades und suchte einen Sender. Nach dem sie einen gefunden hatte erklang ein Song aus den Lautsprechern und setzte der nächtlichen Ruhe wieder ein gemütliches Ende. ''N'ach dem der Song zu ende wahr unterbrach eine Stimme das Musikprogramm. „Wichtige Sondermeldung,“ erklang es aus dem Kofferradio, „wichtige Sondermeldung,...“ „Heute Nacht ist zwischen 22:30 und 23:00 Uhr ein seltsames Objekt auf Bara Magna gestürzt,“ setzte sich der Nachrichtenbeitag fort, „Farmer und Schrottsammler aus der nähren Umgebung des großen Kraters werden um besondere Vorsicht gebeten, da von dem Objekt eine Gefahr ausgehen könnte.“ „Die meinen euch,“ schluckte Kiina und schaltete das Radio aus, „wir müssen hier verschwinden bevor der Bergungstrupp hier ist.“ „Naja, dass ist jetzt etwas schwer zu erklären,“ bemerkte die Bikerin während sie hastig ihr Zelt abzubauen begann, „vor allem haben wir jetzt keine Zeit dazu.“ Der Toa half der Agori die Lagerutensilien in den Beiwagen zu stopfen. „Aber wenn wir in Sicherheit sind,“ betonte Mata Nui mit nachdenklicher Stimme, „werden sie mir alles erklären.“ „Versprochen,“ entgegnete Kiina und nahm auf dem Motorradsattel platz, „jetzt springen sie aber auf und halten sich gut feste.“ Der Motor startete und die Maschine raste davon. '''''Nachwort: N'ur wenige Stunden später. Das ganze Gelände um den Krater herum war hermetisch abgeriegelt. Große Beleuchtungssysteme erhellten das Land und den Krater. Zwischen bewaffneten Agori in Kampfrüstungen wuselten Wissenschaftler mit Schutzanzügen herum. Das Piepsen, Summen oder Rauschen diverse Messgeräte war zu hören. Dazwischen die Wortwechsel der Agori die sich Untersuchungen widmeten oder die des Wachpersonals das die Umgebung im Auge behielt. „Es muss hier aufgeschlagen sein,“ stellte Dr. Norks feste und sah noch mal auf den Bodenscanner, „neben den direkten Spuren ist auch hier der Anteil am stärksten.“ „Was für Anteile?“ wollte einer der Sicherheitsleute wissen und runzelte die Stirn, „sie wissen das sie uns nichts vorenthalten dürfen.“ „Protodermis Mr. Sanders,“ bemerkte der Wissenschaftler, „überall in dem Krater finden wir Rückstände von Protodermis.“ „Und noch etwas das wir jetzt noch nicht zuordnen können,“ beendete der Agori im Schutzanzug, '„und auf Bara Magna gibt es seit 5.000 Jahren keine natürlichen Protodermis Vorkommen mehr.“ Kapitel 1: '“Der Fremde“'' ''K'iina erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit des Motorrades. Immer wieder ertönten irgend welche Sondermeldungen aus dem Fahrzeugradio. „Jetzt haben das ganze Krater Umland hermetisch abgeriegelt,“ bemerkte die Agori während sie sich weiter auf die Fahrbahn konzentrierte, „dass machen die sonst nie, selbst wenn große Satelliten Wracks auf den Planeten stürzen.“ „Ich glaube es war ein Fehler bei ihnen zu bleiben,“ erwiderte Mata Nui betroffen, „ich habe sie nur unnütz in Gefahr gebracht.“ „Ja das haben sie,“ lachte die Bikerin, „das macht jetzt auch nichts mehr.“ „Ich bin es gewöhnt verfolgt zu werden,“ fuhr die junge Agori fort, „ich gehöre zu einer Gruppe die sowieso nicht besonders beliebt ist.“ „Warum?“ wollte der Toa wissen und überlegte was an dieser jungen Frau jetzt schlecht sein sollte, „sie sind doch freundlich und hilfsbereit.“ „Das schon,“ räumte Kiina ein, „aber meine Freunde und ich gehören zu denen die nicht gut auf das System zu sprechen sind.“ „Sie gehören einer Widerstandsbewegung an?!“ riet Mata Nui und wartete neugierig auf eine Antwort, „wenn ja, bin ich in bester Gesellschaft.“ „Gut geraten Herr Toa,“ bestätigte die Bikerin, „ich gehöre zu einer Gruppe die sich die wahren Glatorianer nennt.“ „Gegen welche Missstände rebellieren eure Leute?“ fragte der Toa und vergaß für einen Moment lang seine Bestimmung, „hier macht doch alles einen lebendigen und friedlichen Eindruck.“ „Ja, so lange man einem bestimmten Gesundheitsschema entspricht,“ beklagte Kiina mit zorniger Stimme, „aber wehe man fällt aus diesem Schema heraus.“ „'''A'lso hat jener schöne Schimmer hier auch seine Schattenseiten,“ schlussfolgerte Mata Nui mit nachdenklicher Stimme, „dann werde ich wohl auch keine Anhänger für meine Bestimmung finden?!“ „Nicht bei den hohen Herren und dem größten Teil der Bevölkerung,“ gab die Bikerin traurig zu, „in der Vergangenheit wurden die meisten Verfechter der alten Werte gejagt und nur wenige überlebten die Verfolgungswelle.“ „Das hatte ich beinahe befürchtet,“ räusperte der Toa und seine Traurigkeit war deutlich zu spüren, „ein Jammer das sich alles so entwickelt hat.“ „Wem sagen sie das,“ bekräftigte Kiina mit ernster Stimme, „wir von den wahren Glatorianern sind einige derer, die den Verfolgern entkommen konnten.“ In einiger Entfernung erschien der große Parkplatz rechts neben der Autobahn mit seinem Truckertreff und einer Tankstelle. Das Motorrad bog auf die Zufahrt und fuhr an den Parkflächen vorbei. Die meisten waren besetzt doch auf einem war neben drei anderen Motorrädern noch genug Platz. Kiina stellte ihre Maschine ab und trat schnellen Schrittes auf das Truckertreff zu. „Ihr sprecht erst wenn ich es euch durch ein Handzeichen gestatte,“ sprach die Bikerin mit ernster Stimme zu dem Toa der ihr hinter her lief, „vertrauen sie mir einfach, ok!“ Mata Nui nickte auch wenn es ihm nicht so wirklich gefiel, jedoch war er der Fremde hier und diese Agori war seine bis jetzt einzige Gehilfin.'' D'ie schwarze Limousine bog von der Landstraße ab auf das umzäunte Gelände zu. Hinter der Zaunanlage waren die Lagerhäuser, Garagen und das große Hauptgebäude des Observatoriums zu sehen. Vor dem elektrischen Schiebetor hielt der Pkw und ein bewaffneter Agori in der Uniform des Sicherheitspersonals trat an das Fenster des Fahrersitzes. Der Chorfeuer ließ es herunter und reichte dem Wachmann die Chipkarte. Dieser gab sie einem seiner Kollegen der sie mit in das Wachhaus am Tor nahm. Fünf Minuten später gab er die Chipkarte zurück und das Schiebetor öffnetet sich. Die schwarze Limousine setzte ihren Weg zum Hauptparkplatz fort während sich hinter ihr das Schiebetor wieder schloss. Dr. Norks wartete bereits ungeduldig auf seine Gäste. Neben ihm standen zwei weitere Wissenschaftler des Observatoriums von Vulcanus City und wirkten sichtlich nervös. Der Pkw nahm einen kleinen Umweg und hielt direkt vor der Treppe zum Eingang. Der Chorfeuer stieg aus und öffnete die Tür hinter dem Beifahrersitz. Eine junge Agori um die vierundzwanzig Jahre alt und von bildhübscher Erscheinung stieg aus der Limousine aus und begrüßte den wissenschaftlichen Leiter des Observatoriums. Der Chorfeuer stieg wieder in den Pkw und fuhr diesen auf eine der freien Parkflächen. Wenige Minuten später parkte ein roter Sportwagen neben der Limousine und dessen Fahrer, ein Agori um die sechsundzwanzig Jahre alt und sportlicher Erscheinung, stieg aus. Nach dem auch er sich vorgestellt hatte, folgte der Agori den Wissenschaftlern und der hübschen Frau in ein großes Büro. „Schön das sie so schnell kommen konnten,“ begann Dr Norks ohne seine Besorgnis zu verbergen, „Herr Evo und Frau Bloodgood, ich bin der Ansicht das diese Angelegenheit sie interessieren dürfte.“ Der Agori im langen weißen Kittel tippte etwas auf der Tastatur ein, welche in seinem Schreibtisch eingebaut war. A'''uf dem großen Bildschirm erschienen die Aufzeichnungen in der Nacht vom 15. auf den 16.06.100.000. Danach die Ergebnisse der Auswertungen aus dem Krater. „Wir sie beide entnehmen konnten,“ stellte der Wissenschaftler feste, „haben wir Protodermis Rückstände im Krater sicher stellen können und eine Energieform die sich noch nicht einordnen lässt.“ „Nun ist das aber nicht das Hauptproblem,“ fuhr Dr. Norks fort und seine Besorgnis wurde jetzt erst richtig spürbar, „die Quelle dieser Energieform scheint instabil zu sein.“ „Zumindest dachten wir es zu anfangs,“ beendete der Wissenschaftler die Erklärung, „doch jetzt sind wir überzeugt, das die Quelle sich bewegt.“ Auf dem Bildschirm erschien ein Satellitenbild das die Route der mysteriösen Energiequelle anzeigte. „Entweder sie wurde von jemandem anderen gefunden und mitgenommen,“ überlegte Dr. Norks und sein Gesicht bekräftigte den Ernst der Lage, „oder aber die Energiequelle bewegt sich aus eigener Kraft.“ „Dem zufolge müsste es sich um einen Roboter oder ein Lebewesen handeln,“ schlussfolgerte Nathan Evo und ging noch einmal die Daten auf dem Bildschirm durch, „auf was würden sie tendieren?“ „So wohl als auch,“ entgegnete der Agori im weißen Kittel, „aber um es genauer feststellen zu können bräuchte ich diese Energiequelle.“ „Was wäre wenn wir ihnen die alten Aufzeichnungen der großen Wesen zur Verfügung stellen würden?“ erkundigte sich Moon Bloodgood mit einem freundlichen Lächeln im Gesicht, „würde das ihnen eventuell helfen können?“ „Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht,“ erwiderte Dr. Norks mit nachdenklichem Ton, „aber dafür müsste erst der imperiale Sicherheitsrat zustimmen.“ ''„Würde es ihnen helfen oder nicht?“ wiederholte die junge Frau mit freundlicher Stimme, „wenn ja, lassen sie die Angelegenheit mit dem imperialen Sicherheitsrat mal unsere Sorge sein.“ Kapitel 2: '“Gefährliches Spiel“'' ''K'iina trat vor die Bar an der drei weitere Biker bereits auf sie zu warten schienen. „Wurde auch langsam mal zeit das du dich hier blicken lässt,“ bemerkte ein muskulöser Agori in rotem Bikeroutfit verärgert, „wir dachten schon sie hätten dich auch erwischt und kalt gemacht.“ „Nein, ich lebe noch,“ brummte die Bikerin sauer, „und ich bin auch keinem dieser Bastarde begegnet.“ „Aber wen von uns haben sie erwischt?“ hakte die Agori jetzt nach und ihre Stimme nahm jetzt wieder besorgte Züge an, „sag schon!“ „Fünf unserer Genossen aus Tajun,“ beklagte der Biker in rot, „sie wurden in einem Hotelzimmer überrascht und regelrecht hingerichtet.“ „Diese miesen Hunde,“ erwiderte Kiina betroffen und wütend zugleich, „wie konnten sie unsere Freunde finden?“ „Das wissen wir noch nicht,“ sprach ein andere Agori mit einem grünen Helm und schnittigem Motorradanzug, „aber wer ist dein schweigsamer Begleiter?“ Kiina hielt einen Moment inne bevor sie eine Antwort gab. „Bitte kommt mal mit nach draußen,“ erwiderte die junge Frau, „ihr werdet es kaum glauben.“ Die vier Agori und der Toa verließen die Raststätte und nahmen auf einer der Bänke außerhalb wieder platz. „Dann lass mal hören,“ drängelte ein Biker mit blauem Outfit, „wer ist unser Ehrengast?!“ „Erinnert ihr euch an diesen Agori,“ begann Kiina vorsichtig, „der uns diese Geschichte erzählt hat?“ „Ja, daran erinnern wir uns,“ bestätigte der Biker in Grün, „das mit der Maske vom Himmel und die baldige Wiedervereinigung.“ „Und dieser Agori hatte recht,“ freute sich Kiina, „mein Gast ist diese Maske.“ „Es tut mir Leid,“ grummelte der Biker in Blau, „aber das glauben wir dir jetzt nicht.“ „Doch ich glaube ihr,“ bemerkte der Agori in rotem Outfit, „die ganze Sache mit dem Krater und das sie das gesamte Umland zum Sperrgebiet erklärt haben, ist für mich ein eindeutiger Beweis.“ „Wir sollten das Gespräch aber besser an einem anderen Ort verlegen,“ schlug der Biker in Grün vor, „wo wir wirklich ungestört sind.“ „Gute Idee,“ willigten die anderen ein und eilten zu ihren Maschinen. Mata Nui folgte ihnen schweigend und dachte über die Dinge nach, die er vor kurzem mitbekommen hatte. Fünf Agori die ermordet wurden und einer der seine Ankunft angekündigt hatte. Ohne viel Zeit zu verlieren starteten die Motorräder und und heizten davon. Der Toa hielt sich wieder an Kiina feste und versuchte die aktuellen Gegebenheiten zu verstehen. D'er Helikopter näherte sich Atero City in den frühen Morgenstunden. Der Pilot steuerte auf das Dach des Imperial State Palace zu und landete auf der Landeplattform. Nathan Evo und Moon Bloodgood stiegen aus dem Luftfahrzeug und eilten zur Treppe die in das Gebäude führte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor der leichte Nieselregen in einen festen Schauer überging. „Der imperiale Sicherheitsrat wartet schon auf die Ergebnisse der Krater Auswertungen,“ erwähnte der Agori im Designeranzug, „ich bin gespannt auf die Reaktionen.“ „Ich auch,“ gab Moon zu, „sie werden auf jeden Fall nicht begeistert sein.“ Die beiden Mitglieder der Deep Core Soldiers beschleunigten ihr Tempo und bogen in den rechten Flur ab. Dieser führte direkt zum großen Konferenzsaal. Nach der formellen Begrüßung nahmen die sechs Mitglieder des imperialen Sicherheitsrates, deren Schriftführer, Nathan und Moon hinter den Pulten platz. „Sie beide kommen gerade aus Vulcanus City wo sie das Observatoriums aufgesucht hatten,“ erkundigte sich der Vertreter von Tesara neugierig, „dort haben sie auch mit diesem Dr. Norks gesprochen?“ „Ja, das trifft zu,“ bestätigte Frau Bloodgood und übertrug die Daten auf das Netzwerk der in den Pulten integrierten Computer, „Dr. Norks ist sich sicher das die Energiequelle sich aus eigener Kraft bewegt.“ „Was er uns aber nicht sagen konnte ist,“ übernahm Nathan Evo das Wort, „ob es sich dabei um eine Maschine oder ein Lebewesen handelt.“ „Was meinen sie?“ wollte der Vertreter von Roxtus wissen, „wie steht eure Organisation zu den Befunden?“ „Zunächst einmal stufen wir die Tatbestände als gefährlich ein,“ entgegnete Moon Bloodgood mit ernster Stimme, „aber ob die Energiequelle eine Maschine ist oder ein Lebewesen, dass können wir auch nicht klar festlegen.“ „Es ist so,“ übernahm Nathan wieder das Wort und verwies auf eine der Dateien, „das diese sowohl die Eigenschaften eines Roboters als auch die eines Lebewesens aufweist.“ „Also ein Hybrid aus Lebewesen und Maschine?“ warf der Vertreter von Tajun in das Gespräch ein, „wie ist so etwas möglich, das können wir heute noch nicht.“ „Aus den Unterlagen geht hervor,“ sprach der Vertreter von Vulcanus und runzelte die Stirn, „das diese Energiequelle von Aqua Magna aus auf unseren Planeten geschossen wurde.“ „Wenn dem wirklich so ist,“ fuhr der Abgeordnete mit Besorgnis fort, „könnte es sich bei diesem was auch immer um eines der Geheimnisse handeln, welche uns die großen Wesen zurück ließen.“ „Ganz genau so scheint es,“ bekräftigte Moon Bloodgood mit hartem Ton, „auch unsere Organisation vertritt diese Ansicht.“ „Um aber wirklich auf Nummer sicher gehen zu können,“ bemerkte Nathan Evo zuversichtlich, „müssten wir die Auswertungen mit den alten Hinterlassenschaften der großen Wesen vergleichen.“ „Sie wollen Dr. Norks und seinem Team also den Einblick in das alte Archiv gestatteten?!“ fragte der Abgeordnete aus Tajun und wirkte nicht besonders gut darauf zu sprechen, „aber so wie es aussieht, bleibt uns wohl auch keine andere Wahl.“ D'''ie Biker fuhren weiter die Autobahn entlang Richtung Tajun City. Die Ausfahrt Sandrey Canyon fuhren sie jetzt ab. Die Landstraße führte an einigen Dörfern entlang und der Toa wunderte sich. Laut einer Vision hätte hier karges Ödland sein müssen. Doch nun standen hier Häuser und ein Familienpark. Hier und da waren Getreidefelder angelegt. Wieder erschien ein Schild rechts neben der Fahrbahn. Natur Denkmal Sandrey Canyon, las Mata Nui, nächste Ausfahrt links und dann 800 Meter,.... Den Rest konnte er nicht mehr lesen, da die Motorräder schnell weiter fuhren. Schließlich gab der Toa es auf die Verkehrsschilder zu beachten, seine vier Helfer schienen zu wissen wo sie hin wollten. Die Straße endete vor einem großen Parkplatz hinter einem hohen Zaun. Neben dem Kassenhäuschen und der Schranke standen auf einer elektrischen Tafel eine viel zahl von Informationen. Eintrittspreise für den Tag, wenn man sich eine Hütte für mehre Tage anmietete und die Zuschläge für diverse Programmhighlights. Über dem Torbogen prangerte die Aufschrift „Naturdenkmal und Familienpark Sandrey Canyon“. Der Agori im Kassenhäuschen schien die vier Biker gut zu kennen denn er öffnete einfach so die Schranke. Ohne sie anzuhalten oder der gleichem. Für Mata Nui war klar das dieser ebenfalls zu den wahren Glatorianern gehören musste. Diese Anlage hier schien der Widerstandsbewegung als Standort zu dienen, schlussfolgerte der Toa aus dieser Beobachtung heraus. Die vier Motorräder fuhren weiter in das Feriendomizil. Entlang an Agori die dort einige Tage verbrachten oder gerade von einer Canyon Tour zurück kamen. Neben einer kleinen Hütte kamen die Maschinen zu stehen. „Ihr wartet hier,“ sprach der Biker in Rot und wirkte etwas entspannter, „ich mache uns jetzt erst mal einen Termin für eine Canyon Tour.“ „Macht ihr euch in der Zwischenzeit mit unserem Gast vertraut,“ beendete der Agori und verließ die kleine aber gemütliche Hütte. ''M'ata Nui zählte eins und eins zusammen und erkannte sofort das der Biker mit Canyon Tour etwas anderes gemeint hatte. Ein Treffen mit den anderen Mitgliedern der wahren Glatorianer. „Dies sind übrigens Vastus und Tarix,“ stellte Kiina die zwei Agori for, „der Herr in rot nennt sich Ackar.“ „Wir alle sind Mitglieder der wahren Glatorianer,“ beendete die junge Frau und sah kurz auf die Wanduhr, „dieser Park und Teile des Canyons dienen uns als Versteck.“ „Mein Name ist Mata Nui,“ stellte sich der Toa for und beschrieb knapp wie er auf Bara Magan einschlug und von losen Erinnerungsfetzen an seine Heimat. „Armer Hund,“ erwiderte Tarix jetzt freundlich und entspannt, „ein Ausgestoßener unter Ausgestoßenen, herzlich willkommen.“ „Ihr könnt euch doch frei unter den anderen Agori bewegen ohne beleidigt zu werden,“ wunderte sich Mata Nui und schüttelte den Kopf, „warum dann Ausgestoßene?!“ „Weil die meisten nicht wissen zu wem wir gehören,“ lächelte Kiina mit freundlichem Gesicht, „für sie sind wir nur irgend eine Bikertruppe.“ „Aber wenn sie es wüssten,“ fuhr die junge Frau fort, „dann Gnade uns die großen Wesen.“ „Ihr meint die fünf Morde?!“ rief der Toa wieder in Erinnerung, „über die ihr in der Autobahnraststätte gesprochen habt?“ „Unter anderem, aber es gibt da noch mehr, viel mehr“ murmelte Vastus mit trauriger Stimme, „es gibt Individuen die uns verfolgen.“ „Und wenn sie einen oder mehrere von uns finden,“ bedauerte der Agori und legte die Stirn in Falten, „exekutieren sie uns ohne Gnade.“ „Manchmal verschleppen sie auch Mitglieder,“ sprach Kiina und begann fast zu weinen, „um aus ihnen Informationen heraus zu foltern, bevor man sie ebenfalls ermordet.“ '„Eure Widerstandsbewegung ist ein gefährliches Spiel,“ betonte Mata Nui und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter der jungen Frau, „aber die Erfüllung meiner Bestimmung auch.“ Kapitel 3: '“Die Konferenz“'' ''24.06.100.000 n.n.Z.' im Imperial State Palace in Atero. Für diese außerordentliche Konferenz hatten sich alle hochrangigen Abgeordneten der sechs Bezirke Bara Magnas eingefunden. Der Saal füllte sich und bald war jedes Pult besetzt. Agori in schicken Anzügen legten ihre Unterlagen zurecht oder bereiteten an den Bildschirmen der Pult Computer die letzten Seiten vor. Neben den sechs Bezirken waren auch Stellvertreter der Deep Core Soldiers und der imperialen Raumfahrtbehörde zugegen. Im großen Festsaal wurde parallel das Buffet hergerichtet und die Bühne für die Ernennungen vorbereitet. Im großen und ganzen war bereits vieles vorab klar gestellt worden und jeder wusste worum es ging. Doch einige neue Details mussten noch einmal näher behandelt werden um in das Maßnahmenpaket einfließen zu können. Was genau diese neuen Details waren, wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch niemand. Pünktlich auf die Minute begann die Konferenz mit der Grußzeremonie und der Vorstellung aller Anwesenden. In mehreren kurzen Reden wurde das allgemeine Maßnahmenpaket vorgestellt und die zentralen Punkte daraus noch einmal erläutert. Verteilung von Truppenverbänden der imperialen Armee und das Aufstocken der Raumflotte. Evakuierungspläne für den Notfall und ein Sondergesetz für die Entwicklung einer neuen Waffe. „Was für eine Waffe?“ fragte der Abgeordnete von Roxtus neugierig, „reicht das aktuelle Arsenal an Kampfmitteln nicht aus gegen diesen Feind?“ „Theoretisch ja,“ erwiderte ein Mitarbeiter des Institutes für Kampfmittel und Wehrtechnik, „doch haben wir keinen wirklichen Schutz gegen Elementare Kräfte.“ „'''W'enn den neusten Theorien der Wissenschaft geglaubt werden darf,“ fuhr der Agori fort, „könnten wir es mit einer ganzen Armee von Geschöpfen mit Elementarkräften zu tun bekommen.“ „An was genau denken sie,“ hakte der Abgeordnete nach, „wie soll die Waffe gegen diese Elementarkräfte aussehen?“ „Das ist noch nicht ganz geklärt,“ entgegnete der Mitarbeiter des Institutes für Kampfmittel und Wehrtechnik, „wir denken da an eine Art Virus.“ „Stellt so etwas nicht auch eine Gefahr für die allgemeine Bevölkerung da?“ wollte eine Abgeordnete aus Tajun wissen, „wie sicher und vor allem wie kontrolliert könnte dieser Virus eingesetzt werden?“ „Das ist eine berechtigte Frage, meine Damen und Herren,“ räumte der Mitarbeite des Institutes für Kampfmitte und Wehrtechnik ein, „aus diesem Grunde haben wir bisher auch nur Theorien über dieses Projekt angestellt.“ „So wie ich das sehe,“ bemerkte Nathan Evo und wandte sich dem Agori zu, „ließe sich das nur verlässlich testen, wenn ihr einen Träger von Elementarkräften untersuchen könntet.“ „Das neben bei auch,“ bestätigte der Mitarbeiter des Institutes, „zu mal wir auch die verschiedenen Elementarkräfte berücksichtigen müssen.“ „Fassen wir die Inhalte zu diesem Punkt noch einmal zusammen,“ sprach der Mitarbeiter des Institutes für Kampfmitte und Wehrtechnik, „wir brauchen einen Träger von Elementarkräften, damit wir deren Stärken und vor allem Schwächen heraus finden können.“ „Zum zweiten könnten wir das Virus dann so anpassen,“ beendete der Agori zuversichtlich, „das es nur die Trägerspezies betrifft und dieser auch nur die Elementarkräfte raubt.“'' „'''N'un zu den neuen Details und eigentlichem Grund dieser Konferenz,“ übernahm der Sprecher das Wort, „nach dem nun die aktuellen Befunde aus dem Krater mit dem zurück gebliebenen Material der großen Wesen verglichen wurde.....“ „Förderten die Wissenschaftler der imperialen Raumfahrtbehörde neue erschreckende aber auch gleichzeitig hilfreiche Details zu Tage,“ fuhr der Politiker fort, „so könnten sich auf Bara Magna Teile eines Raumfahrzeugs befinden, mit welchem der Feind auf Bara Magna landen könnte.“ Nun übergab der Sprecher das Wort an Dr. Norks. „Wie sie aus den Daten entnehmen können,“ begann der Wissenschaftler mit einer entschlossenen Stimme, „so gibt es einige Parallelen zwischen dem Vorfall im Krater und den Hinterlassenschaften der großen Wesen.“ „Aus den letzten Bruchstückhaften Fetzen,“ betonte Dr. Norks, „geht hervor, das die großen Wesen weiter mit Elementarkräften experimentiert hatten.“ „Es ist daher auch nicht auszuschließen,“ stellte der Wissenschaftler klar, „das sie auch anderen Geschöpfen und nicht nur den Elementlords diese verliehen.“ „Und warum haben unsere Vorfahren neben den Elementlords keine weiteren Geschöpfe mit Elementarkräften finden können?“ „Dazu glauben wir die Antwort gefunden zu haben,“ lächelte Dr. Norks, „wir haben Hinweise in den Unterlagen der großen Wesen gefunden, die auf ein großes Raumfahrzeug anspielen.“ „Sie wollen doch jetzt nicht ehrlich meinen,“ entglitt es dem Abgeordneten aus Roxtus, „das die großen Wesen ein großes Raumschiff gebaut und ihre Elementarkraftträger darin fort geschickt haben.“ „Sie haben mich richtig verstanden Herr Abgeordneter,“ bestätigte der Wissenschaftler, „wie verrückt sich das auch anhört, vieles aus den alten Quellen spricht dafür.“'' „'''U'nd diese Energieform?“ fragte jetzt ein Abgeordneter aus Tesara mit gerunzelter Stirn, „wie weit stützt das die Theorie?“ „Laut den Berechnungen der Computer unseres Observatoriums,“ erklärte Dr. Norks und verwies auf eine Dateinummer, „wurde das Objekt, die Energiequelle, von Aqua Magna aus auf unseren Planeten geschossen.“ „Wir vermuten nun,“ fuhr der Wissenschaftler fort, „das diese Energieform eine sehr mächtige Elementarkraft ist, daher passt sie in keines der uns bekannten Energiemuster.“ „In ihrem Bericht schreiben sie auch,“ griff der Abgeordnete aus Tesara auf, „das sich die Energiequelle bewegt, das sie ein Hybrid aus Lebewesen und Maschine sein kann.“ „Ja, so ist es,“ bestätigte Dr. Norks, „diese Energiequelle weißt tragende Merkmal von beidem auf.“ „Was nun soll gegen dieses Wesen unternommen werden?“ erkundigte sich die Abgeordnete aus Tajun, „was wenn sie eine ernst zunehmende Gefahr darstellt?“ „Nun dieses Wesen muss gefunden und in ein Labor gebracht werden,“ bekräftigte Dr. Norks und sein Gesicht nahm harte Züge an, „genauso wie die Wrackteile des ersten großen Raumfahrzeugs.“ „Des ersten großen Raumfahrzeugs?!“ wiederholte der Abgeordnete aus Roxtus mit einem erstarrten Gesicht, „eines dieser Dinger liegt auf Bara Magna herum?!“ „Ja, so geht es aus den Unterlagen der großen Wesen hervor,“ erwiderte der Wissenschaftler, „dieser Prototyp ist jedoch explodiert und seine Trümmer verteilten sich über größere Teile Bara Magnas.“'' „Wenn wir den Prototypen finden und bergen könnten,“ strahlte Dr. Norks und der Optimismus in seinem Gesicht war all zu deutlich, „dann hätten wir ein ungefähres Bild des Gegners vor Augen und mit welchen technischen Mitteln wir zu rechnen haben.“ Epilog: '“Inquisitoren“'' ''N'ach dem die Konferenz abgeschlossen war, zogen sich die Abgeordneten und Stellvertreter in den Festaal zurück. Hier sollte die offizielle Amtshandlung vollendet werden. Vor der Bühne füllten sich die Sitzreihen und nur der Sprecher aus trat alleine auf die Bühne. „So wie der imperiale Rat es beschlossen hat,“ begann der Agori, „so werden nun die Personen benannt, die wichtige Positionen innerhalb der Maßnahmen einnehmen und damit verbundene Aufgaben übernehmen.“ „Dr. Fredderic Norks und Pr. Dr. Dominic Arminus werden die wissenschaftliche Leitung übernehmen,“ fuhr der Sprecher fort, „ihnen und dem Observatorium von Vulcanus stehen jetzt alle Mittel zur Verfügung die das Imperium auf bieten kann.“ „Die Evakuierungspläne werden von den Behörden der betroffenen Gebiete geplant und umgesetzt,“ sprach der Agori auf der Bühne weiter, „für die Sicherheit und die eventuelle Verteidigung wird die Raumflotte aufgestockt und in ständiger Bereitschaft gehalten.“ „Am Boden unterliegt die Sicherheit den Streitkräften des jeweiligen Bezirks,“ erklärte der Sprecher, „jedoch werden auch sie mit zusätzlichen Truppen verstärkt.“ Nathan Evo und Moon Bloodgood nahmen unauffällig die Briefumschläge entgegen, welche ihnen ein Mitarbeiter des Imperial State Palace gebracht hatte. Es dauerte noch eine geschlagene Stunde bis die Organisationsfragen erledigt und die letzten Posten zugeteilt waren. Nun verließen die beiden Agori den Festsaal und schritten wieder den Flur entlang und die Treppe hinauf zu dem Hubschrauberlandeplatz. Während der Helikopter abhob öffneten sie die Briefumschläge. „Nicht übel,“ grinste Moon und studierte das Schreiben, „ich bin jetzt eine Inquisitorin.“ „Hat schon was,“ fügte Nathan Evo hinzu, „all diese Rechte und nur so wenig Pflichten.“ „Wir sollen die Rebellen finden,“ las die junge Frau weiter vor, „damit diese nicht die Wrackteile des ersten großen Raumfahrzeugs in ihren Besitz bringen können.“ „'''U'nd diese sich bewegende Energiequelle sollen wir ebenfalls finden,“ ergänzte Nathan die Mission, „nach Möglichkeit unversehrt.“ „Kurz um das was wir immer tun,“ lächelte die Moon Bloodgood und schob den Brief wieder in den Umschlag, „nur diesmal ganz offiziell und mit der Zustimmung des imperialen Rates.“ „Mein Name ist Evo, Nathan Evo, gestatten Inquisitor im Namen des Imperiums,“ sprach der Agori und grinste dabei finster, „man das hört sich cool an.“ „Ja, mein Herr, lass dir diesen Inquisitor bloß nicht zu Kopf steigen“ bemerkte Moon und schüttelte den Kopf, „diesen Titel tragen wir aber nur so lange bis der Notfallplan aufgehoben ist.“ „Ich weiß,“ entgegnete Nathan, „warum den gleich so empfindlich, war doch nur ein Spaß.“ „Anstelle blöder Witze sollten wir lieber über die Mission nach denken,“ betonte die Agori ernst, „wahre Glatorianer und irgend welche Sektenmitglieder abmurksen ist eine Sache, was ist aber wenn der Feind doch unsere Heimat betritt?“ „Da hast du recht,“ gab Nathan zu und malte sich Zerstörungen aus, die durch eine Wiederverneinung der drei Planeten entstehen konnten, „wir dürfen so etwas nicht zulassen.“ „Wann stellst du dein Team zusammen?“ erkundigte sich der Agori jetzt wieder ernst, „ich werde mein aktuelles beibehalten.“ „Hast du es gut,“ ärgerte sich die junge Frau und runzelte die Stirn, „ich werden mir morgen ein Team auf stellen.“ „Die letzten Jahre habe ich fast nur alleine gearbeitet,“ gab Moon zu und wurde rot im Gesicht, „nun muss ich in einem Team operieren.“ „Das ist gar nicht so schwer,“ beruhigte Nathan seine Kameradin, „hol dir deine Freunde in dein Team und die Eingewöhnungszeit entfällt.“ „Der Rest ergibt sich wie auch in Einzeloperationen aus der gegenwärtigen Situation heraus,“ lächelte der Agori und küsste Moon auf die Wange, „das kriegst du schon hin, Fräulein Inquisitorin.“ „Wo sollen wir mit der Suche beginnen?“ frage die junge Frau wieder gut gelaunt, „diese Energiequelle oder die Wrackteile?“ „Ich denke wir behalten die Rebellen im Auge und warten ab was passiert,“ überlegte Nathan mit zuversichtlichem Blick, „die wahren Glatorianer sind der Schlüssel zu den Zielobjekten.“ „Dich bringt auch nichts aus der Ruhe,“ lächelte die junge Frau, „so habe ich dich kennen und lieben gelernt.“ Der Helikopter hielt auf das unauffällige Bürogebäude zu wo er wieder auf dem Dach landete. „Wieder zuhause“ bemerkte Nathan und stieg aus, „ich nehme lieber die Treppe.“ Moon folgte ihrem Kameraden schnellem Fußes.'' Nachwort: „'''W'ie war es?“ hörte man eine Agori mit noch fast kindlicher Stimme rufen, „gab es irgend etwas neues?“ „Nicht so wirklich,“ erwiderte Moon und erkannte Luzi Trigger an der Stimme, „nur das es auf Bara Magna wohl die Teile eines großen Roboters geben soll.“ „Und was gibt es neues von dir zu hören,“ grinste die junge Frau fröhlich, „was hat unser Frischling zu berichten?“ „Habe fünf Rebellen in Tajun ausfindig gemacht und kalt gestellt,“ lächelte die jüngste Predatorin, „die haben da auf jemandem gewartet, einem Agori von einer Bergungsfirma.“ „Hast du auch den erledigt?“ wollte Moon wissen, „oder hast du ihn mitgebracht?“ „Der kam zu seinem Glück zu spät,“ erinnerte sich Luzi, „der hat nur noch die fünf Leichen gesehen und ist abgehauen.“'' Hauptrollen: Datei:7 Deunan Bulk gen. Avalon.JPG| Deunan Bulk gen. Avalon Datei:7 Deunan Bulk gen. Avalon 1.JPG| Datei:8 Jimi Stringer gen. Uranus.JPG| Jimi Stringer gen. Uranus Datei:8 Jimi Stringer gen. Uranus 1.JPG| Datei:8 Jack Hawkins gen. Horus.JPG| Moon Bloodgood Datei:8 Jack Hawkins gen. Horus 1.JPG| Datei:7 Luzi Trigger gen.Tigress.JPG| Luzi Trigger gen.Tigress Datei:7 Luzi Trigger gen.Tigress 1.JPG| Datei:6 Julia Nex.JPG| Jack Hawkins Datei:6 Julia Nex 1.JPG| ---- Datei:1 Preston Stormer.JPG| Preston Stormer Datei:1 Preston Stormer 1.JPG| Datei:2 Marie Mara Surge.JPG|[[Deep Core Soldiers "Animus Preado" (Custos ad Noctis)| Marie Avalon "Mara" Surge ]] Datei:2 Marie Mara Surge 1.JPG| Datei:5 Nathan Evo.JPG| Nathan Evo Datei:5 Nathan Evo 1.JPG| Datei:3 Natalie Breez.JPG| Natalie Breez Datei:3 Natalie Breez 1.JPG| Datei:4 William Furno.JPG| William Furno Datei:4 William Furno 1.JPG| ---- Datei:8 Mata Nui.JPG| Mata Nui Datei:8 Mata Nui 1.JPG| in Agori Gestalt Soundtrack: thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser